1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical component and a production method for a micromechanical component.
2. Description of Related Art
Micromechanical components are usually adjusted via electrostatic or electromagnetic drives. It is known, for example, that one may swivel micromirrors electrostatically, using comb actuators or plate actuators, which each include so-called comb electrodes or plate electrodes, from an initial position into an end position. Such micromirrors are used for the optical deflection of light beams, for instance, in projectors or scanners. Comb actuators are also used to activate acceleration sensors. One additional exemplary application for plate actuators is micropumps. In the case of an electromagnetic drive, it is customary to mount coils on the movable elements, such as on a micromirror, and permanent magnets outside the movable elements.
One variant of the micromirrors is suspended in such a way that it is able to be swiveled about two rotational axes that are perpendicular to each other. The suspension is usually made to be double Cardanic, the micromirror being suspended in a frame, using a pair of torsional springs, and the frame is suspended, using an additional pair of torsional springs, on immobile elements. Electric lines to the frame are required for the drive of the mirror and the monitoring of its position with respect to the frame using, for instance, additional electrodes acting as a sensor.
However, metallic printed circuit traces on the torsional springs, on which the frame is suspended, must be designed to be very narrow, since the available surface of the torsional springs is small. This calls for a high electrical resistance of the lines. Since metal printed circuit traces typically have ductile properties, they damp the deflection of the frame, and lower the quality of the vibrator formed of the frame and the torsional springs carrying it. As a result, for the resonant drive of the mirror, higher deflection forces are required having correspondingly higher drive voltages and/or drive currents, to compensate for the damping. Drive voltage and drive current are limited, however, among other things, by the limited surface of the torsional springs. In addition, the printed circuit traces are subject to great disruptions, based on of the deformation of the torsional springs.